


Humility

by Mollyjean



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Battle of Five Armies never happened, Bilbo is a dragon under an curse, Bofur is a Sweetheart, But Thorin is a sweet idiot, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oin - Freeform, Slavery, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thrain being a good papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyjean/pseuds/Mollyjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is an ice dragon under a curse that turned his into a Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of the Hobbit..darn it! This is a blatant rip-off of .......I mean this is a thoughtful retelling of the Beauty and the Beast theme, not the actual story. Told from a hobbity, dragony, life can be rough in Middle-earth, but it all ends up happy ...bit of fluff... point of view. Warning: this is just fluff, but still it is a more adult take on things and there will be some hurt Bilbo and some violence.

In a hole in the ground there lived a Hobbit...a disgruntled, mad as blue blazes, so angry he could spit...hobbit. It all started far from the Shire in a castle on a lovely island in the Far West Sea.

  
_____________________________________  


“Really? Really! Another servant just came to me in tears. Apologizing for not being fast enough, smart enough, polite enough for my son, his royal pain in the..”  
“Honestly Mother, I doubt a servant said _ALL_ that, I rather think you added the last part.”  
“And what if I did? It’s still unfortunately true. Servants are people, not objects, not something to be used, yelled at, made to fear you or punished for no reason other than a whim. Our servants serve us because they want to, they are not slaves. Slavery is illegal in our realm, yet you treat them like property. ”  
“I always have a good reason for any punishment, Mother.”  
“So you’re saying that denying a servant food for three days because they accidentally spilled wine on your sleeve was a good and just punishment?  
“Certainly, they have to learn somehow.” The young prince glared at his mother and stomped out.  
His mother in turn made up her mind about some things she's been trying to avoid.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Even in human form the great ice dragon queen, was a formidable sight; she was seven feet tall, her skin the most delicate pale blue, deep azure blue hair flowed down her back, emerald green eyes, wings that shimmered with a kaleidoscope of ever-changing colors, a marvelous dark blue tail, and delicate golden horns just behind each pointed ear. She wore a soft gown of pale, silvery, violet that seemed to flow around her like moonlight. She and her husband had ruled the Far West Sea for many centuries, peacefully and with grace. Unlike the vicious fire drakes of the north, these dragons were gentile and seemingly born with a deep love of nature, the sea and living things. Their loyal subjects; whether dragon-folk or one of the smaller races, enjoyed sovereigns who governed with might and justice. Harboring no lust for gold as the vast treasures of the Western Sea lay at their control; precious metals and jewels abounded in the sea’s depth and it was simply theirs for the taking. 

But the greed of others did not leave them naive. They had hidden their realm far within watery mists, for so long that their very existence had become the stuff of fable. It was into this idyllic setting that one ice dragon was born, the youngest of his siblings and perhaps that contributed to his spoiled, petulant, vain and heartless nature.

_______________________________________________

“Darling, you look distraught, I take it our youngest son is behind that frown on your lovely face.” The king folded strong wings around his love.

The queen's tail swished nervously as she bowed her head and sighed, “We have to do something. This is getting out of hand. He may never be king but still he will be a leader and as such he must know what it is to be kind; to simply care about others. Even if he was not royal we still owe it to our child to see that he does not become a cruel unfeeling person, incapable to understanding or sympathizing with others. ”

“Yes, darling, our young son is becoming arrogant. I know and I have a plan. Our youngest child needs a lesson in humility.” The king sit down beside his worried wife, pulling her close and stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and looking deep into her eyes he began to explain a plan to save their youngest child from himself. The queen’s eyes grew wider as he talked. She knew they had to do something but this seemed so drastic. After he finished, she thought for a moment and said, “He really does have a good heart; perhaps this will awaken that part of him. “

The King kissed his wife sweetly on the mouth and held her tight, their golden horns gently touching. _Yes he thought, if this works it will save our son from a life as a spoiled, unfeeling brat and save all the family not to mention the kingdom from having to deal with his selfish ways. But if it fails it will be a disaster beyond belief. We could lose our precious child forever._  
_____________________________________________________  
"The king and queen made arrangements for their eldest children and most trusted advisers to oversee the kingdom while they put their plan for their youngest child in motion. Steeling themselves against the emotional outburst they knew he would have, they called their youngest. He had just reached the age of maturity and even though he was considered an adult, he was quite young. His careless, childish ways still led to the more than occasional yelling, stomping and general temper tantrum. 

"Yes Mother, Father, you sent for me" ""Yes, son we have come to a decision. While you will not like this it is for your own good." his father started. "And dear, in the end, you'll be so, so, so, much the better person for it." his mother added.

The young prince had a really bad feeling about this, his parents looked so sad, this did not bode well for his comfort level, not at all. "Well dear, we are going on a little trip", his mother stated, but the look on her face and the nervous swishing of her tail had him worried.

" Yes" his father looked at him sternly, "yes son, a trip, an adventure of sorts...Bilbo."  
\-------------------------------


	2. Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's troubles begin, as does his parent's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bungo and Belladonna are living in the Shire with an angry Bilbo.

Bilbo sat on the bench outside his parent’s smial in the Shire. He furiously puffed on his pipe. To say he was disgruntled was to say water is wet. The very idea that his parents would demand that he live as a hobbit until he found love was utterly ridiculous. He found himself wondering if they had finally gotten to old and senile to rule, maybe his eldest sister, the crown princess would get him out of this…this bad, stupid, joke.  
Love...he huffed to himself, did they really think he wanted to …love.....one of these silly little creatures or any of the other small races; the dwarves, men or elves for that matter. Really, they were just so far beneath him, it was honestly foolish to even consider.  
While Bilbo sat and plotted ways to overthrow his parents or at least get word to his sister that they had obviously lost their minds; said parents watched him through one of the small round windows in the side of the smial.  
\----------------------------------------  
“He’s angry.” His mother sighed, Bilbo caused her to sigh quite a lot these days.

“It’s nothing to what he will be. It is time to get the real plan in motion and get him out into the real world. The Shire is much too safe and peaceful. He needs to learn what it’s like to be a small being in a world where everyone seems stronger and bigger, and more powerful than you. Maybe then he’ll appreciate what it means to hold that type of power over others and not abuse it.” the king stated firmly, even if he was worried about this part of the plan.

“But will he be safe?"

“We have little control over that dear. In the end Bilbo will determine much of his own fate.”"

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” the queen watched her youngest child puffing on his pipe, while mumbling to himself and prayed that he would come back to them safe one day.

The other hobbits paid little attention to Bilbo as they walked passed going to and from the market or a neighboring smial. As far as they were concerned the Baggines were upstanding, respectable hobbits. Bilbo’s parents Bungo and Belladonna were well liked and respected by the Shire’s inhabitants. Not one ever questioned the family’s sudden appearance or that of their well-furnished smial. Even Old Took, the Thain simply embraced his oldest child Belladonna and her husband and son, never once remembering that his oldest child was actually a male, his son Olly. Everything seemed just fine to the Shirelings, who spent their days and nights under a potent spell of the most delicate and intricate dragon magic. The spell gave them false memories of Bungo, Belladonna, and Bilbo. So loving was the old Thain that Belladonna was considering returning after this whole affair with Bilbo was completed and perhaps vacationing each year in the Shire as the Old Took’s daughter and family.  
___________________________________________  
“I hardly see why I should walk all the way to Bree for these supplies. Can’t you get them here in the Shire? What does it matter if they are slightly different, all this hobbit food is ridiculously sweet and they eat way too much and why bother...just why bother. Do you actually think I’m going to meet the love of my life in some stinky little market in Bree?!” Bilbo swung a bag with water and a small loaf of bread and some cheese to have for lunch over his arm and stormed out.

__________________________________________

“You’re sure those traders will be there today", his mother asked after Bilbo had slammed the round green door to the smial and continued grumbling as he walked down the path. 

“Yes they’ll be there and they’ll see him and...” Bilbo’s father stopped, a pale look washing over his face.

“Oh my child …maybe we should call him back…there must be another way ……a safer way…… “ his mother grabbed her husband’s arm.

He watched as Bilbo walked far in the distance now, “ We have started this in motion, one can only tamper with fate so much…we must let events take their course now and trust that in the end Bilbo will return to us…a better son; a better leader. It will be fine my dear, don’t worry.” But in his heart the king hoped that he had done the right thing and that he’d get his boy back, whole and well.  
_________________________________________  
The men had been watching the hobbit for some time. Traveling alone, buying supplies. He looked to have money and was a nice looking gentle-hobbit. Honey colored curly hair, young sweet features, big green eyes. Young and strong or strong enough for what they wanted anyway. He’d bring a good bit at an auction, yes indeed.

It was past sundown when Bilbo headed home. He was fuming. Why they couldn't have at least one servant was simply beyond him. Someone had to do the dirty work and it should not be ..............darkness flooded his senses. Darkness and pain. Somewhere there was voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying, then the darkness won.

Hands. There were hands on him, rough, hurting him, touching him in places that were private, intimate and there was laughter. Not amused laughter, it was more cold and cruel. He could feel a cold breeze against his skin making him shiver.  


"Leave the hobbit alone. Don't make me tell you again or you'll be on the auction block with him."

"Alright , alright, just a little feel no harm done. So, if he don't sell, can we have him. He'd make for some good entertainin' if you git my drift?

"If he don't sell not only will we have him but I'm going first" Somewhere a voice laughed joining the others. The laugh was cold, hard and dangerous. Bilbo was almost glad for the blindfold over his eyes and the gag in his mouth. At least he didn't have to see them. Then a hand started moving up his leg again and he whimpered.

"I SAID GET OFF THE HOBBIT." I ain't losing no money because you used him before he could be sold. " The voice was followed by the sound of someone being hit and falling onto the ground. There was cursing and then silence. Bilbo shivered again in the cold, grateful that it wasn't him being beaten. 

_If only I knew the spell they used to transform me into this disgusting, weakling, of a hobbit, I could turn back into my true self and then these creatures whatever they were, would be sorry they dared touch a prince of the royal house of Glacierian._

Sleep finally took him and then there were rough hands standing him up and shoving him into what appeared to be a wagon or cart, he couldn't be sure with the blindfold still in place. They rode for what seemed like two or three days, Twice they gave him water not once did they feed him. By the time they stopped and pushed him through what seemed like a crowd of people, he was weak and had a horrible headache. But mostly the word that had him terrified was ... auction. This could not be happening...not to...him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Come on now, look at the cute little fella. He'll bring in a good price from some rich old coot that wants a toy."

"I gotta make a profit too, ya know. I got me overhead, them slaves gotta be fed and watered."

"This will sell quick, look at them curls."

Bilbo wanted to scream but the gag prevented him. All he could do was stare as the two men haggled over the price of his life. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shivered from fear. His hands were securely tied behind his back and with the blindfold removed he could see that this was indeed a slave market.

Surely his parents had missed him and would come looking. But would they even be able to find him. 

"Yes, now that's better. A right fair price. Here take the hobbit." With that one of the men who had kidnapped him, pushed him over to a shorter man...no a dwarf. The dwarf turned him around inspecting every inch of Bilbo, while he mumbled to himself. Finally he took a leather collar out of a bag and placed it around Bilbo's neck. Bilbo tried to run but the dwarf hit him with a thick wooden cane, hard enough to make him fall. Leaning in close he said."Try that again and I'll break this cane over that sweet little skull of yours. Or maybe I'll just cut the tendons in your leg so ya cain't walk. There some places I could sell ya to that want ya in a bed all the time anyway. " The dwarf laughed low and mean.

Bilbo shuttered.

"And keep those pretty, little, green eyes down if ya want to keep both of them in your head."

The dwarf attached a chain to the collar and pulled a terrified Bilbo over to a cart that was really more of a cage on wheels. It had old torn blankets in one corner and hay on the floor. It looked like something you'd put an animal in to display it, not a person. There was another dwarf inside, a male. He worn dirty clothes that has obviously seen better days and an odd looking hat. Bilbo was pushed into the cage and he heard the door slam shut. He slowly looked up at the dwarf in the hat and saw a kind, gentle spirit in the dwarf's eyes.  
As he walked away the slaver called to the dwarf in the hat, "Got ya a roommate there Bofur. Teach him how a proper slave behaves or I can just beat it into him, your choice."


	3. Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets Bofur

Bilbo watched the dwarf with the odd hat stand up slowly and move towards him. Not knowing what the dwarf intended to do the hobbit curled up as much as possible to protect himself from the hit and kick that might be coming. But those eyes had looked so gentle...maybe this person wouldn't hurt him...maybe.

"There, there laddie, don't be afeared of old Bofur now. I'll not hurt ya. Here, let me take that gag off and untie your little hands. Poor little fella, you're not much more than a child are ya?" Bofur slowly and as gently as possible untied Bilbo's hands. Even with the gag out the little hobbit hadn't said anything and he was still looking down most of the time, just chancing a glance at Bofur now and then. 

" Here little fella, drink some water." 

Bilbo drained every drop from the rusty cup and handed it back to Bofur. "More water....please more." he wasn't sure but he thought they had given him water day before yesterday. 

"Sorry little fella, there ain't no more." Bofur answered sadly.

"You gave me the last of your own water. You don't even know me." Suddenly Bilbo felt ashamed, because he knew if the situation was reversed he would not have given up his last drop of water.

"Do you have any food? I'm so hungry." Bilbo couldn't believe that he, a prince of the Far West was begging for food. But it was true, he was so very hungry and this dwarf seemed kind.

"Sorry there little fella, I don't, but they'll bring something around before the day's over. They need to keep us alive to sell."

"Sell, oh, no,no,no. This can't be happening...it can't be real."

"That's how I felt at first too. But sad to say it is all too real. This is a slave market. It travels all around middle-earth, setting up outside one town or another for a few weeks. See that there mountain?"

Bilbo looked up to see a mountain not too far away. He nodded yes.

"That there is Erebor. Probably someone from there will buy us. They been comin' around for the last few days looking at the merchandise, so to speak. Why bless me I never even told yer my name. Bofur, at yer service...well much as I can be under the circumstances."

"Bilbo....Baggins at yours." Bilbo wondered what the dwarf would think if he knew the truth that he was sharing a cage with a dragon.

They just looked at each other for a moment then Bofur smiled. "Lad how did you come to be in this......predicament?" 

Bilbo's first thought was to snap _'well, how did you'_ , but then he remembered the water and that this was the first person to be kind to him since this all started.

"They kidnapped me from Bree. I was buying supplies for ........my parents." The thought of his parents and that the last things he had said to them were nasty and childish stung his heart. What if that was the last time he ever saw them? The last things he ever got to say to them? Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes.

"Now, now, I didn't mean to make yer sad, lad. Just making conversation, trying to make the time pass. They," he nodded to the crowd milling around outside the cage, "may not consider us real people just property but we know the truth."

Bilbo looked at Bofur and felt an even more bitter stab in his heart. Not property...people....even slaves were people.

"Bofur", Bilbo said quietly; how did you end up here?"

"Aye, now that's a sad tale if ever there was one. Come over here, on the blankets the floor is too hard. At least they give a little cushion and warmth."

Bilbo sit down next to Bofur, he was so tired and hungry and scared.

"Well lad, I was ...I am a toymaker. My cousin Bifur and I had a little shop, rented it we did. We never made much money but it was a livin' and we just enjoyed makin' the children happy with the toys. Well, they up and raised the rent on the shop, we had to borrow money to make the payment...thinking we'd make enough to pay it back. But we didn't...so we borrowed more to make the payments on the first loan and ...well it kinda got outta hand, don't you see. After a year we had more debt than we could ever hope to repay. They called in the loan; all of it and we just couldn't pay. So, we were arrested. My cousin had an injury to he's head and they said he wouldn't do them no good no way, so they put the whole debt on me. It was alright though, I didn't want to see him in no jail. I thought well; I'll go to jail and that'll be that. One day I'll get out. Debtor's jail they called it. But then the dwraves I owed the money to came to the jail and hauled me out. Said I was able bodied and could paid the money back if I was sold as a slave. Well, I didn't know what to do or say....weren't nothing really...had the law on their side, don't yer see. Well, they just tied me up and well here I am. I did my share of kickin' and yellin' but it didn't help none. Just earned me a beatin'. That dwarf that shoved you in here, he said he planned to sell me to Erebor as a miner. I don't git no say in it of course. Don't really know nothing about mining but guess that's where I'm headed." Bofur smiled at Bilbo who sat looking wide-eyed as he listened to the story.

"How can you smile?'

"Well, lad I did my share of cryin' but I got to deal with whatever is goin' to happen and try to make the best of it. Maybe one day I'll find a way to be free again."

"You mean run away?"

"Now Lad don't go trying that. Not here at Erebor."

"Why not?'

"They got a law that says the slave's master can have a slave who tries to run away put to death or crippled so they can't try to get away again"

Bilbo's eyes grew even wider with fear. Someone had to find him. His parents had to be looking...they just had to be.

Late that night the dwarf slave trader throw some stale bread into the cage and some half rotten fruit. He took the empty water cup from Bofur, filled it and handled it back.

Then turning to stare at Bilbo he said. "So cutie, want some water, bet yer kinda thirsty by now ain't ya. Well, come over here and ask nice and maybe I'll give you some....maybe." He smirked.

Bilbo stood up and started towards the side of the cage closest to the slave trader.  
"Oh, no cutie that won't do at all." the slaver tsked. "Get down on all fours and crawl to me."  
Bilbo stopped dead and looked at the slaver.  
"Ya heard me cutie...crawl, like a nice, obedient hobbit. Or maybe you don't want no water." The slaver turned the cup as if to pour it out.

Bilbo dropped to the floor with a stricken look on his face. "No, no ......please...I want it .....please." Then he suddenly remembered about his eyes and looking down he crawled to the slaver.

"Now what does the good little hobbit say?"

"Please....sir"

"Now that weren't so hard, was it cutie? Yer even remembered to keep them pretty green eyes down, "Good boy, good boy." he said patting Bilbo's curls. Then he handed him the water, turned laughing and walked away.

Bilbo stayed were he was, he was too ashamed to move. He couldn't face Bofur or himself. With trembling hands he slowly drank the water before sinking down into a little ball and crying his heart out.

Bofur moved slowly giving Bilbo a little time but them he was at his side, arms around him, rocking him back and forth as if he were a child. Telling him it was alright to cry. When Bilbo had cried all he could. Bofur turned him so they were facing.

"Lad, you will have to swallow yer pride a hundred times a day and still there may be someone who takes pleasure in hurting yer. Just remember that yer are not who they say yer are...yer are who yer believe yerself to be. Take a little bit of yer, who yer really are and hide it deep, deep inside. Never let go of it, never doubt it, never let them change it. Remember that from now on yer will have to do whatever it takes to survive this life. But that no matter how bad or hard or cruel it gets there is always a chance , maybe small ...but still a chance that yer will be free again someday. Never let anyone..not anyone, Bilbo, take that hope away from yer."

" I won't Bofur, I'll be strong like you. I won't be who they say I am." Bilbo sniffed and a part of him, just a small part believed that he could do it.

_______________________________________________________________________________  


The next day was bright and sunny, a cool breeze blew. It was a perfect day, unless you were a slave. But Thorin was just the opposite he was the crown prince of Erebor the world was at his command. Well, except for his baby sister, she appeared to think it was the other way around and did her best to boss His Royal Highness like he was a willful child. Truth be told that would not have been a bad description of Thorin Durin heir to the Throne of Durin.

"Come on Thorin, I am not going to 'lend' you any more servants or slaves. You send them back in tears or worst."

"Not my fault they are idiots."

"You're sure it them whose the idiot, big brother?

"Now listen Dis, if you don't want to help..."

"Oh, but I do. I am going to see to it that this very day you purchase your very own slave to cater to you every whim. Because I love you and most of all because I insist you leave my poor beleaguered servants alone!"

Thorin huffed. Dwalin walked with the royal pair, as their bodyguard, but also because he was to pick out a few dozen mine slaves.

They hated being in the slave market, the smells, the sad faces of the pathetic creatures being sold, but it was occasionally necessary. It came three times a year to Erebor or more precisely to an open area between Erebor and Dale. Normally it stayed for about three weeks.

Dwalin stopped from time to time and purchase several of the healthier looking males, ones that looked to be able to do hard labor. Once he made a purchase he would send them back to Erebor with several of the dozen guards he brought along just for that purpose.

Thorin on the other hand found something wrong with every slave Dis pointed out.

" That one?"

"Not young enough"

"There's one"

"To ugly"

"Thorin!"

"Well, it's true."

"What about that one?"

"To sickly looking"

"Well, I doubt they get the best of care, poor things."

"Not my problem."

"Oh, Thorin."

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe a little compassion?"

"What, for a slave?"

"Oh Thorin."

Dwalin stepped up to the cage and looked at Bilbo and Bofur. The hobbit was obviously to small but the dwarf had some muscle.  


" Here, merchant, I'll take the dwarf, how much?"

They haggled for a moment then Dwalin handed the slaver a small bag of gold and the slaver opened the cage door.  


"Out ya go Bofur. Ya new master is here."

Bofur turned to Bilbo and gave him a tight hug. " Be well lad and remember what I told yer."  
When Bilbo didn't let go of Bofur fast enough the slaver hit him in the back with his cane and pulled Bofur out.  


"Ah, how sweet." the slaver smirked.  


"Bofur" Bilbo called after his friend, the only one who had treated him like a person and not any object. How could he get through this without his friend? He reached through the bars of the cage, only to have the slaver hit his hands with the cane. Bilbo yelped and fled to the other side.

Dis frowned sadly and poked Thorin in the ribs. "What about that hobbit? You don't see many of them around. People will envy you brother."

Thorin walked over to the cage and studied Bilbo. He was small and delicate, with honey colored curls and a sweet little face or it probably would be if it wasn't looking horrified between Thorin and Dis while still trying to watch Bofur who stood silently, slightly behind Dwalin.

" Can't do much work now can it?" Thorin said with disdain.  


"You'd be getting him as a valet, a manservant more than anything else. It's not like he'd be in the mines now is it? And I imagine he can handle some hard work when he has to."

"What's your name slave?" Thorin growled.

"B..Bilbo ..B..Baggins....sir."

"See Thorin, he has manners." Dis commented.

The slaver looked at Bilbo and grinned; they were both remembering the lesson with the water cup.  


"Imagine how jealous cousin Dain will be at the next state affair, when you show up with this little one dressed like a toy."

Bilbo quelled at the word toy, but knew better than to say anything. This sounded humiliating but it would be so much better that some of the places...the pleasure houses where he might be sold.  
Thorin thought of the look of envy on Dain's face and smiled to himself.  


"Alright, I'll take it." The slaver got more than he had thought he would and seemed extremely pleased.

"Dwalin, send it back to Erebor with that last slave you brought."

All Bilbo could think was that he was going to be close to Bofur. It was the first happy thought he'd had in a very long time.


	4. DejuVa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo begins his life as slave to a spoiled, arrogant prince.

Bofur and Bilbo stood side by side, eyes on the ground. Dwalin sent them to Erebor with two armed guards while the royals walked to Dale and browsed the shops. Bilbo was almost afraid to look at Bofur for fear that he'd just disappear. He had thought he'd lost him just a few minutes ago, but now they would at least both be in Erebor. Bilbo didn't know how he'd manage it, but somehow he would find a way to get to his friend no matter how far down in the mines they put Bofur.

When they reached the mountain, Bofur was sent to the mines and Bilbo was sent with a guard to stand outside Thorin's chambers until he returned. It was three hours later when Thorin and Dis came back. Bilbo was still badly frightened but he knew that his fortune seemed to have taken a turn for the better. He had not been sold to a pleasure house and he believed he was a great deal safer inside Erebor and Bofur was here. Now if only he could survive this foolish dwarf prince until his parents found him. They had to be looking ...didn't they.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Bilbo, come here, let me look at you." Dis examined the hobbit's hands and back where the slaver had hit him.

"You'll be sore but only for a few days, poor dear. Who was that miner in the cage with you?"

Bilbo looked at the floor and softly answered, "He is my friend, Bofur, he's a toymaker. ma'am."

"Toymaker, interesting." Dis stated, thinking.

"Oh please, don't tell me now you want you own private toymaker for Fili and Kili. Really Dis you'll spoil them yet." Thorin grinned at his sister; who in turned rolled her eyes at him.

"You spoil them more than I ever would and you know it, brother."

Now it was Thorin's turn to roll his eyes.

Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo and sniffed. "This won't do, not if it is to be in close quarters with me."

"IT is a HE, not an IT and yes when you get a new slave they need a bath and several changes of clothes. Remember he is a slave of the House of Durin and should be clean, feed and clothed well. He'll also needs a place to sleep."

"Well, there's plenty of floor."

"Please tell me you are joking." Dis sighed.

_No, someone please tell ME this barbarian prince is joking. And you try being stuffed in a wagon, tied up and then thrown in a cage and see how you smell. Bilbo thought._

Thorin looked confused. "Joking...look Dis I brought him, I didn't adopt him."

Dis ignored Thorin as she started looking around his chambers. "Yes, this will do. A little bed, a chair, and a small shelf for clothing. Yes, that would fit. It even has it's own door.

"Wait, I need that alcove."

"Then, why is it empty except for clothes thrown on the floor?"

"That's what I use it for!"

"I'll have someone bring in some furniture, I'm sure there's something in storage somewhere. But first I'll show Bilbo...." Dis said, ignoring her brother.

"Who?

_Save me from this idiot of a dwarf prince, Bilbo thought._

"Bilbo...your slave....Bilbo, that hobbit....standing RIGHT THERE." 

"Don't yell, I am perfectly aware of the halfling." 

_Wait till I get my claws back, I'll half you. Bilbo thought keeping his eyes towards the floor._

"He's name is Bilbo." 

"Alright Dis......Bilbo." 

"As I was saying, I'll show Bilbo where my servants and slaves bathe. And just this once Thorin I will find him clothing, but tomorrow you will have to commission the tailors to make him something."

Thorin sighed, this was starting to look like work and he's much rather be practicing his swordsmanship with Dwalin.

"Come Bilbo."

Bilbo wished he could tell Dis how grateful he truly was to her. She had been the reason Thorin brought his in the first place and now she was trying to take care of him. He felt much safer with the royals than he would have been in the other places he might have ended up. He was extremely grateful to this dwarrowdam who was gentle but could hold her ground with the crown prince. He also fervently wished he could tell her how sorry he was that her brother was an idiot.

Dis started out and Bilbo started after her. 

"Wait!" Thorin snapped."Slave you will bow to me when you enter and exit a room, am I clear?"

Bilbo shuttered a little. "Yes sir." But he was thinking, _you great oaf do you really think making people fear you is a substitute for making them respect you._

Oh no....that thought.....for an instance Bilbo was terrified that he was turning into his mother.

"Yes, what?" Thorin looked at Dis, "Please tell me he's not as stupid as he seems." Then turning back to Bilbo,"Well?" 

"Yes" ....... _you long, pointy nose, overbearing, poor excuse for a......_ " Master"

"Go." Thorin turned away as if Bilbo simply didn't exist. 

Dis just shook her head and sighed, motioning for Bilbo to follow as her left the room. He bowed and turned to follow Dis out.

Suddenly Bilbo remembered a little servant of his sister's who he had sent away in tears because she had called him 'Your Grace' instead of 'Your Highness' which was his correct title. _'Too stupid to be in my presence'_ was what he had said to her. At the time he thought the look of hurt on her face was amusing...it didn't seem so funny now.

\-----------------------------------------

When Dis returned with a clean Bilbo in tow, he was wearing a green shirt and brown pants that were far to big for his little hobbit frame. But for the first time since he was kidnapped his was clean and that alone made him feel better. Well, until him saw the smirk on Thorin's face. Taking one look at the hobbit Thorin burst out laughing, Bilbo turned red and Dis frowned.

"Tomorrow you can get him better clothes but this will do for tonight. Sleep well brother. Dis patted Bilbo's arm and left. 

Bilbo stood there not knowing quite what to do. Thorin said nothing, he didn't even look at Bilbo. It was a trap and Bilbo knew it. He'd used it himself on numerous occasions. Just let the servant stand there obediently waiting for orders and then rebuke them for being too lazy and not having the initiative to do something without having to be told. Well, he'd beat Thorin to it.

"Master Thorin, may I be of service?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow and huffed. His little game had been ruined. Maybe the hobbit wasn't that dumb after all.

"Hobbit, I will be meeting with elves tomorrow," a look of disgust crossed his face. "Not that you would understand important negotiations. Lay me out an appropriate outfit." With that he pointed in the general direction of his bedroom and turned back to the papers scattered across his desk.

Bilbo bowed, "Yes Master." As he walked towards the bedroom he thought; _You great evil lout, your first try to set me up to fail didn't work so now you are sending me to find a closet and pick out your clothes, expecting me to have no idea what would be appropriate. But guess what you ridiculous oaf I have the same diplomatic training you do if not better._

Bilbo opened several doors before finding the closet but there was no way he was going to ask Thorin. He then proceeded to pick three different outfits all suitable for a diplomatic meeting.

"Master Thorin, will this do?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"No not at all," Thorin started to say before even bothering to glance at the clothes Bilbo was holding, but he stopped short when he actually looked up. "Ummm....barely but.....umm.....fine, yes...umm.... just fine." This slave training session was not going Thorin's way at all. This was where he should have been giving the hobbit a good lesson in how inadequate a slave he was and how he should be grateful that Thorin was willing to put up with his incompetence. Usually he had Dis's servants in tears by now. But the outfit was actually perfect for the occasion, probably better than Thorin himself would have chosen.

"Yes, well I won't need you again tonight. Dis had some furniture placed in 'my alcove' go in there and stay in there until I call for you. Probably in the morning."

Bilbo bowed and started towards the alcove.

"Here." Thorin held out a plate with cheese and apples. " Well you didn't think I planned to starve you, did you. You cost good money, you know."

Bilbo just stared for a second _three days he had deprived a servant of food for spilling wine on his sleeve.....three days......maybe Thorin wasn't the only lout in the room._

"Thank you Master Thorin."

At the look of gratitude on Bilbo's face Thorin felt a twinge of ....what....something. Maybe the desire to protect the creature......probably nothing more than he would feel for a hungry puppy.....after all what else could it be. Certainly Bilbo was small, soft, weak, cute......... Wait...what? Weak...right....weak like a little helpless puppy....with soft honey colored curls.......... What?

Bilbo noticed a confused look cross Thorin's face but right now he was much more interested in the food than in Thorin.

"Here, take the cup and get some water and finish off that bread." Thorin reached over and broke a small loaf of bread that was on his own plate giving half to Bilbo. 

Bilbo took the food, bowed and left for his little alcove. Closing the door after realizing there was a candle for light. He supposed Thorin would lock him in later. But he didn't care he had a real bed and food, not to mention the blankets, he had been so cold since he left the Shire. Especially once he was first kidnapped, there always seemed to be a cold breeze or cold draft surrounding him.

Thorin watched Bilbo go before returning to the diplomatic papers he was studying. Nothing more than what you would feel for a puppy....yes..... a cute, little cuddly puppy with big emerald green eyes...............right.....ummm..........papers.........read papers. Thorin stared blankly at the papers on his desk for a second then decided he must just be overly tired thinking about the curls..........no, not curls ......not soft...err... _about_ the negotiations. He was thinking about the negotiations. Yes ...right. Maybe he should just go to sleep. 


	5. Elves and cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis takes the situation in hand.

The next day Thorin talked Dis into taking Bilbo to get new clothes.

“Sister, do not, I repeat; do not dress him like a toy. He needs to reflect my tastes and status.”

“Dear brother, you’ll take what you get unless your royal laziness wants to do it yourself. End of discussion.”

Dis guided Bilbo out. He tried to bow to Thorin but with Dis pulling him behind her, he nearly stumbled.

“Dis, to not damage my hobbit!”

Dis didn’t even bother to look back. When they arrived at the tailor Bilbo was surprised to find Bofur waiting for them. 

“Bofur, look who’s here.” Dis smiled. 

“Bofur!” Bilbo rushed to embrace his friend. 

“Aye lad and Lady Dis tells me I’ve yer to thank for it. Yer told her I was a toymaker and well here I am; gonna be making toys fer her young ones, instead of working the mines. Thank yer lad, yer might have just save my life.”  


Bilbo couldn’t stop smiling, his friend, he had a friend. It never once occurred to him that his friend was a toymaker, someone he would not have deemed important enough to even speak to had he been home. His only thought was that the tailor needed to make Bofur really warm clothes because he always seemed to be a little cool to the touch.  


The tailor took measurements and by noon both Bilbo and Bofur had two outfits. When the crown prince and royal princess give you a commission, everything else stops until you get that done.  
Dis sent Bofur off to what would become his toy shop and Bilbo back to Thorin’s chambers.  


__________________________________________________________

Thorin spent the morning dealing with elves. He truly disliked elves, not that they had ever really done anything to him or his people, he hadn’t even met that many of them. It was just their smug, self-important attitude and having to look up at them all the time was frankly a pain. By noon he was really and truly sick of trying to negotiate a treaty with the Woodland realm. When they broke for lunch he took the chance to get as far away from those long, tall, condescending….…diplomats as possible.  


When he returned to his chambers Bilbo was waiting, dressed in brown pants, a cream colored shirt and a green waistcoat. Thorin was glad to see the hobbit wasn’t dressed like a toy. No…..not a toy at all he thought.  


“Bilbo, it appears Dis did well. You look…presentable.” Thorin almost smiled.  


“Thank you Master.” Bilbo almost felt glad that Thorin seemed pleased.  


“I’ve sent to the kitchen for lunch. I’d rather eat it here than with those tree lovers.”  


“Master?” 

“Elves” hobbit, tree loving elves.”  


Bilbo had never actually seen an elf but he had studied the various groups and classes of elves. 

“My father, King Thrain wants treaties with the neighboring kingdoms. We don’t need anything from them but Father insists that we make treaties. I’ve spent all morning and will spent the rest of the day no doubt, in negotiations. Now, I realize this means nothing to you, but I need to talk to someone, anyone who isn’t an elf. So, just listen while I ramble on a bit. Better to blow off steam here with you than explode during the talks with those elves.  


“Master.”  


“Yes”  


“May I ask a question?” 

“Why not.” 

“Are there other groups of elves, I mean other than the ones here today?”

“Well of course, you can’t sling a dead orc without hitting an elf somewhere in middle–earth. There are the wood elves, that's the ones here now and then there are the ones in Rivendale and there are several other elf lands.”

Thorin thought the look of wide-eyed wonder in Bilbo's emerald green eyes was adorable.

“Are the ones in Rivendale as bad as the wood elves?” Bilbo asked quietly.

“No, they seem to be wiser and not nearly as violent. It would be much easier to deal with them actually.”

Such a cute little creature, this hobbit. Thorin considered taking him to the negotiation so he could actually see how miserable the elves were for himself.

 _I wish I could take wagers on how long it will take him to see the connection. I could probably buy my freedom and Bofur’s_ Bilbo thought as he smiled shyly at Thorin.

“Master, will you make a treaty with the Rivendale elves too?”

“Perhaps.”

Thorin found the little hobbit's interest in a matter that was obviously far beyond him, quiet amusing. But it was only natural he supposed that the hobbit should look to him for understanding and knowledge in the ways of the world. And rightly so, after all Thorin was an expert in these matters which must seem utterly puzzling to poor simple Bilbo.

“Would the wood elves be jealous if you made a treaty with the Rivendale elves first?” Bilbo asked with big questioning eyes.

“Well, given how unbelievably prissy and condescending Thranduil is, he would probably have a cow if we bypassed him and made a treaty with Lord Elrond……”

Thorin looked at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled innocently. Thorin stared at Bilbo. Bilbo looked down shyly.

Thorin stood up and walked quickly to the door. “Bilbo, I have to see my advisers…you...... umm..... eat that food when the kitchen sends it. Thorin raised an eyebrow and stared at Bilbo for another second then turned and left.

A few minutes later as Bilbo munched on roast beef, potatoes and bread with butter; he hoped Thorin was finding his idea as delicious as he was finding Thorin’s lunch.

\---------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Thorin returned to his chambers smiling for once. Bilbo had busied himself by cleaning Thorin's chambers. Cleaning....his parents would probably faint if they saw him actually clean anything. He felt a pang of sadness when he thought about his parents and told himself, surely they would find him soon. Shortly after Thorin came back Dis appeared wanting to know how he had pulled it off. Bilbo bowed and quietly went to his alcove.

"Alright Thorin, how did you come up with a plan like that?"

"What do you mean; I have been trained in diplomacy for years. This was child's play for me."

"So, I take it dear brother you are saying that I actually have stupid written across my forehead." 

"Honestly Dis, you act like I've never come up with a well thought out plan before." 

There's a reason for that." 

"Which is?" 

"You haven't" 

Bilbo sat on the chair in his little alcove willing himself not to laugh out loud. 

"Well brother, father is beside himself with joy, he believes those years of lessons paid off. Personally I suspect a different influence. But whatever, you certainly made an impression. King Thranduil almost fainted when you mentioned in passing that ravens had been sent to Lord Elrond with letters concerning Erebor and Rivendale entering a treaty. Suddenly he wasn’t the only elf king around. It was a thing of beauty to watch that pompous as…..”

“Tsk, tsk, such language form a lady and a princess at that.”

“Dis and Thorin both broke up laughing.

“Well you will get one more chance to gloat at the dinner tonight and even cousin Dain will be in attendance. I suggest you bring Bilbo as you manservant, just a little topping on the cake, not that I want you to rub Thranduil’s and Dain’s noses in just how much of a true noble prince you are, but still……..”

They both broke up laughing again.

\---------------------------------  


That night Bilbo stood behind Thorin’s chair at dinner. He had been instructed to be carefully listening for anything Thorin might need and get it immediately. He had been dressed in his second outfit a silk shirt in cream with a gold colored waistcoat and matching gold colored pants. He really did look somewhat like a toy, but at least having eaten every last crumb of Thorin’s lunch he wasn’t especially hungry. The conversation flowed on about one thing or another. Thranduil seemed especially haughty. Thorin noticed him paying attention to Bilbo several times.

He would have thought it was his imagination but Dain also seemed to be just as mesmerized by the hobbit…his hobbit. At first he felt quite proud to be the only one with such an interesting little slave, but as the evening wore on he started to get slightly irritated. 

Finally, he decided he was making too much of it. They probably hadn’t seen that many hobbits….just mild curiosity. To prove it to himself he instructed Bilbo to bring him a basket of bread from the far end of the table. Then he watched becoming slightly disturbed as both Thranduil and Dain followed every move his hobbit made.

By ‘Mahal’s beard’ he thought those two are actually watching my hobbit and there is definitely more than mild interest in their eyes, they are almost leering at him. Thorin couldn’t decide whether to be proud or insulted. He wanted to yell ' _get your eyes off my hobbit',_ but he settled for having Bilbo stand directly behind his chair and not move from that spot the rest of the dinner. 

Dis, ever a clever observer also noticed, Dain and Thranduil's interest in Bilbo. But it was her brother's reaction that interested her most. He went from proud to curious to irritated, all over a little hobbit slave. Dis began to believe Bilbo might be just what her brother needed. Now to get Thorin to see that too.

The next morning Dis was at her brother’s door nice and early.

“So, brother last night’s dinner was interesting, was it not? Little Mister Baggins appears to have gained a following.” Dis laughed. 

Thorin almost choked on his breakfast and did not see the humor in the situation.

“Why, is there something wrong brother?” Dis grinned as she ate a piece of Thorin’s bacon. 

“Certainly not.” 

“Good, good, because I’m sure after watching them watch Bilbo, that either Dain or Thranduil would be glad to …let’s say take Bilbo off your hands …that is if you ever wanted them to. They both looked like they had definite ideas of ways he could be most …..useful to them.” 

“Enough, that’s not funny! You of all people Dis, I thought you liked Bilbo!” 

“I do like Bilbo, Thorin, I like him enough to want to be certain that you understand others see the value in him and perhaps you should start seeing and acknowledging it too. True, they may not be exactly noble in their intentions, but they do see him." Dis leaned over and kissed her brother on the forehead before continuing. " You on the other-hand with your suddenly brilliant ideas......did you even thank him? I want you to see him Thorin, just really see him. I have a feeling about this dear brother. You have a real chance here to be the dwarf I know you can be." 

Thorin stared blankly at his sister. “What in Mahal's name are you talking about?” 

“I’m complaining about the decrease in intelligent among male dwarves!” Dis huffed in exasperation. 

“What?” 

“Oh brother of mine, somewhere in that stone head and heart of yours I know there is compassion. If only I could get pass wanting to take a hammer and…” 

“Dis, really! Alright, I am not admitting to anything, but I will do something for Bilbo. I could....umm.....take him on my hunting trip. Father promised I could get away for a few days once those tree lovers were gone. 

“Well, I suppose it’s a start. Just you and Bilbo alone in the woods, under the stars...compassion...passion...." Dis mumbled softly to herself. 

"What?"

"I said that's a good idea."

“Fine, just Bilbo and I out in the forest, alone with whatever wild animals are lurking about. Just the two of us; surviving against the dangers of nature.” 

Bilbo who had been sitting in his little alcove, listening while eating the breakfast Thorin had given him, promptly fainted.


	6. Dain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin begins to really see Bilbo.

“Bofur, he’s taking me on a hunting trip…outdoor…surrounded by …NATURE. Now I like nature just as much as the next dra…umm....hobbit but in small well controlled doses. I mean he wants to hunt wild animals, so he will need to be near…WILD ANIMALS....the WOODS...at NIGHT.“ 

Bilbo paced back and forth in Bofur’s little toy workshop.

“ I don’t know how to use weapons made of metal or wood or….. I ….Bofur...Bofur this is not funny. He’s taking me outdoors at night into the forest with things creeping about being all…natural and everything."

Bilbo stopped pacing and looked at his friend who was trying desperately not to laugh but it was a losing battle. Bilbo glared for a second and then he started to laugh too.

“I can hardly believe it Bofur. Not long along I was hungry, frightened, and cold, well I’m still cold …does it seem cold in here to you…oh never mind that’s not important. It’s just that this life is better than I thought it would be, but I still want my own life back.”

“As do I lad, but given the fates we were dealt yes, I guess we are both lucky.” Bofur sat carving a toy pony for one Dis’ two young sons.

"Bofur, have you ever gone hunting? I mean out in the woods."

"Well, lad the if yer going to hunt; the woods is the best place for it."

Bilbo glared at his friend again. 

Bofur laughed and replied, "Why of course I have, many times. It put a little extra meat on the table."

Is it dangerous?

"Well it can be. Yer just stay close to Thorin, very close. He is probably a skilled hunter and he'll keep yer safe lad. Bofur couldn't help but chuckle." 

" I'd better be getting back. I wouldn't want to be late for getting eaten by a bear." Bilbo smirked trying hard to sound brave, but Bofor could tell his little friend was actually worried.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

As Bilbo rushed through the halls of Erebor he realized that the important looking dwarf approaching him had been at the dinner with the elves. He remembered him because the dwarf kept watching him to the point of making Bilbo nervous. As he neared the dwarf Bilbo bowed, he thought this was Dain but even if he wasn't, judging from the gold and jewels he was someone important.

"Here now; you hobbit, step over here a moment."

Bilbo walked slowly towards the smiling dwarf, really the expression on the dwarf's face was more of a leer. Bilbo was becoming uncomfortable, he wished there were more people around.

"Here hobbit, come here. Now." the dwarf demanded.

Once Bilbo was close the dwarf slowly walked in a circle around him making little sounds of approval; as if he had just purchased a new pet. Then he pulled him around a corner into a unfurnished room. It looked like it was probably used for storage. Pushing Bilbo hard up against the wall the dwarf stepped closer until he was only an inch or two away. A cold draft blew Bilbo's curls. The dwarf stared for a moment then he ran his rough hands through Bilbo's hair.

"Pretty little thing aren't you?. Never did take Thorin for have this kind of taste." The dwarf put an hand on the wall on each side of Bilbo trapping him and leaned in pressing up against him. Just as he was about to force a kiss onto the petrified, angry, and unwilling hobbit; the dwarf yelped.

"Here now, what's this?" He stepped back and tried to pull his hands away from the wall but they appeared to be stuck. " What the......hobbit did you do this!!?" he growled

" N..n..no sir. I haven't done anything." Bilbo stammered seeing a chance to get away and ducking under he dwarf's left arm. He started running for the door. Just as he was about to reach it, the dwarf pulled free, Bilbo turned in time to see him looking at his hands, they appeared frostbitten.

"What the ...what is this.....my hands!!!! HOBBIT!!!" the dwarf growled and started forward but lost his footing and began slipping on something. Bilbo glanced at the floor near the dwarf and thought it looked covered with ice. A cold wind swirled through the room almost pushing Bilbo through the doorway. Taking a last look at the dwarf he turned and ran away as fast as possible. Rounding a corner he thought he heard a loud thud and cursing, but he never looked back.

__________________________________________________________________________

When he got back to Thorin's chambers he was still running. Thorin, who was stuffing camping gear into packs looked up as the hobbit ran into the room.

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo was angry and afraid.

"Master Thorin...he...I...the ice.....I think he fell......but I just........ ran...didn't stop ....he pulled me into a room ......... pushed me against a wall.......he..........pressed against me....and ........I got away ..........before.........he could........and I ran .......and ran."

"WHO WAS HE!!!!?"

"....gold....jewels...his hands got frostbitten..."

"What...frostbite. Inside Erebor with the forges going full bast.?"

"Its the truth.......it is....."Bilbo stammered. "I think he was at the dinner ...the elf dinner."

"HE WAS AN ELF!!!"

"Dwarf...rich ...... gold and jewels."

Thorin went cold. He knew who this had to be. It was Dain. It had to be. Dain who had leered at Bilbo. Dain his own cousin....Lord Dain from the Iron hills...in line after Kili for the throne. He would have to be very, very sure and very careful about how he handled this. But Thorin would handle it. Dis had said he needed to see Bilbo's worth and watching the little hobbit......his little hobbit shiver in fear he felt a sense of protectiveness flood his very soul. 

Dain would answer to him for this. True, Bilbo was a slave and nothing official could be done but there were ways. A sparring match or friendly swordplay that 'accidentally' got out of hand. But first he'd have to be sure. No, first he had to comfort the hobbit...his hobbit...Bilbo.

Thorin crossed to where Bilbo was standing, still shivering with his little arms wrapped around himself and drew him into a hug. Bilbo made a little startled sound at first but he didn't resist. Thorin held his hobbit, slowly Bilbo stopped shivering and rested his head on Thorin's chest. Thorin waited a few more minutes then he stepped back and with his hands on Bilbo's shoulders, he just looked at him for a moment. Bilbo started to look down but Thorin lifted his head.

"Bilbo, you are safe now. I am sorry this happened and I will see to it that the dwarf pays for his deeds. I want you to try and put this behind you now. You are safe, remember that. We are going to go on our hunting trip and get you away from Erebor for a few days."

Suddenly being in the woods didn't sound so bad to Bilbo. He would rather not be anywhere near that gold and jewel wearing dwarf. Thorin had believed him. That surprised him a bit. Thorin had taken his word about a rich probably noble dwarf and he had hugged him. Bilbo thought maybe it was just the fear or wanting desperately to be safe but he realized he quite liked that hug. As big oafs go Thorin didn't seem so bad after all.

__________________________________________________________________  
Thorin send for Dis to stay with Bilbo while he looked for Dain. It was all he could do to stop Dis from getting her war hammer and having a discussion with various and sultry parts of Dain's anatomy. When he finally found Dain, he was having lunch, or trying to. It appeared to be rather difficult with two bandaged hands. That was really all Thorin needed to know. His would have to wait until Dain's hands healed and then he could challenge him to a _friendly sparring match._ But for now he needed to make some things very clear.

"Dain, is all well with you this good day?" Thorin smiled .

Dain looked surprised and Thorin thought maybe a little worried as he replied," Cousin, you need to keep your mountain warmer. I actually slipped on a patch of ice and even ended up with frostbite on my hands."

Thorin did his best to produce what appeared to be a sympathetic look and said "Oh why that's terrible Dain. My apologies. I will see to it right away." Then leaning in closer and looking Dain in the eyes Thorin said calmly. "Do be more careful where you place your hands, wouldn't want you getting something worse than frostbite."

"Yes, I will...I certainly will." Dain eyed Thorin cautiously. " And err.........your day Thorin, how has it been?"

"Interesting you should ask. Actually I'm on the trial of some vermin." 

Dain blanched, "What?"

"Oh yes, it seems that disgusting vermin has actual gotten into the mountain and even come close to my own property."

"Really."  


"Oh, but don't worry cousin, once I find it, I plan to stomp it once and for all. Can't have vermin running loose in the mountain now can we?"

"No, no certainly not. But these things don't normally repeat themselves I suspect whatever it is will give you no more trouble. But I must say cousin you should be more careful with your possessions."

"Oh, I agree and I intend to be very careful from here on out. But I will rest easier when the vermin trouble has been taken care of in a very definite manner. Well, I have to leave you now dear cousin. Do take care of your hands."

_____________________________________________________________  


"Well?", Dis pounced on Thorin the second he enter his chambers. "Did you beat the dirty little ......

"Dis, I made sure he knows that I know and that I will not stand for a repeat."

"But he needs his .........

"He'll get what he deserves, but now I am going to take care of Bilbo and then get him away from Erebor for a few days. I _will_ deal with Dain, make no mistake about it."

Dis knew politics and that this would have to be dealt with in a very delicate manner. She was willing, barely, but willing to wait for Thorin to teach Dain a lesson. Right now she would settle for the incident, as bad as it was for Bilbo, quite possibly bringing him and Thorin a little closer. True Bilbo was a slave but that really meant nothing to Dis. She saw him as a kind soul who had tried to help his friend Bofur by telling her he was a toymaker. She saw a little soul that had been treated badly by slavers but managed to retain a sense of self and a gentle nature. Somewhere the little hobbit had a depth of strength and a part of Dis hoped that he would be the one to bring out the caring part of Thorin's heart that she truly believed existed.


	7. The Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo in the woods.

The next morning Thorin and Bilbo headed out on ponies for their hunting trip. Bilbo had calmed down since his unfortunate encounter with Dain. Thorin just wanted to get Bilbo out of Erebor and away from what had to be terrible memories. He also liked the idea of having the cute little hobbit all to himself, without lecherous cousins or pushy sisters anywhere around.

Bilbo had been so upset about Dain that he didn't really think about the trip again until they were actually leaving. He had enjoyed nature on his island, the glaciers floating majestically in the bays, snow covered mountain peaks and wide expanses of meadows. But mostly he enjoyed it from the balcony of the palace. Nature was just wonderful; from the proper distance. The Shire with its rolling green hills and sparkling little rivers had been lovely. At least thinking back it seemed lovely, at the time he had thought it was ridiculously boring. Oh how he would love that type of boring right now.....maybe one day he could show both the Shire and his true home to Thorin.

They rode for most of the day and by the time they made camp it was early evening. Well,Thorin made camp, Bilbo just did whatever Thorin told him, he started by gathering wood which led to a splitter that Thorin got out for him. Followed by Bilbo jumping around like a crazed hobbit once he realized that several bugs from the wood had transferred over to him.

The area was beautiful but there was just entirely too much nature, too close and too personal for Bilbo. He jerked a little at every sound and sneaked glances at Thorin to see if he should be preparing to run from something. Thorin on the other hand found this behavior absolutely adorable and terribly amusing. His skittish little hobbit was finding every possible reason to stay as close to him as possible. Thorin pretended not to notice the 'what was that, should we run' glances Bilbo was giving him. He tried not to laugh when he sent Bilbo to get water from the nearby stream, the 'you mean alone, by myself' look on his face was priceless.

Bilbo was trying to get water just like Thorin had told him. He had the water skins, if only the little stream was closer to camp. He kept looking back to make sure he wouldn't get lost...what was that....oh, just a bird. A really big bird, actually a really big, evil looking bird. Bilbo hurried to the stream, that bird was obviously plotting something awful. The stream was small and the water crystal clear. Bilbo bent down to get the water and his foot started to slip he tried to catch himself but then he saw that bird fly past, well...a...bird anyway and turning quickly to see where that bird went to, he succeeded in twisting his ankle and falling into the water. Thorin heard the splash and came running. The sight that greeted him was precious. A soaking wet Bilbo, sitting in about two feet of water holding the water skins to his chest, wet curls plastered against his skin, water dripping from the tip of his nose, one shoe floating nearby and looking totally defeated while mumbling something about birds. When he looked up to see Thorin he tried to get up and slipped again, this time Thorin pulled his soggy hobbit out of the stream, retrieved the water skins, the shoe and tried but failed miserably not to laugh out loud. 

Bilbo shyly grinned when he saw Thorin wasn't angry and profusely apologized for being so much trouble. As they started back to camp Thorin was still laughing and Bilbo was looking down while feeling probably the most embarrassed he had ever been. Then Thorin noticed the slight limp Bilbo had acquired due to twisting his ankle. This was not funny. His hobbit was hurt. Without a word or even caring that Bilbo was completely wet, Thorin scooped him up and carried him back to camp. Bilbo blushed a bright red and softly said, "Thank you Master Thorin, I'm so sorry to be this much trouble. I'll do better, really I will."

Thorin just chuckled, enjoying the feel of having Bilbo in his arms. When they got back to camp he placed the hobbit on the ground and stepped back to take a good look at him. He looked fine except for the way he was rubbing his ankle. Thorin gave Bilbo a blanket and told him to take off his wet clothing. Bilbo hesitated but then obeyed. He turned his back to Thorin who suddenly felt an overpowering need to count the stars that were just coming out, watch the slight breeze blow the leaves, and compare the shades of brown on the bark of several trees. Anything but look at his totally naked hobbit. Well except for a quick sideways glance, maybe two.

"Wrap the blanket around yourself and come close to the fire, Bilbo." 

"Yes, Master Thorin." Bilbo's eyes were still downcast, he felt like an idiot, falling. into the stream and now here he sat; wet and naked with a sore ankle.

"Let me see that ankle. I assume you haven't been in the woods much."

"No Master I haven't." Bilbo turned bright red and stopped rubbing his ankle so Thorin could check it.

" It is twisted not broken or sprained. It will be a little sore but you'll be fine."

The rest of the night went rather well. Bilbo thought falling in the stream might not have been that bad a thing after all. He did end up with Thorin doing all the work of preparing and cooking dinner since he didn't want Bilbo to aggravate his ankle. It was a slight twist and he could walk; it was just a little sore, but Thorin wasn't taking any chances with his hobbit. He had let him walk around Erebor alone and Dain had grabbed him. He had sent him for water in a area the hobbit was unfamiliar with and he'd twisted his ankle, his cute little ankle. No, his hobbit was going to sit still and be safe, wrapped up all nice and snug in a soft blanket, against that even softer creamy skin, ...sitting there without a stitch of clothing on........

Thorin managed to cook a very tasty if somewhat well done dinner on the second try. He had completely burnt the first attempt, his mind wondering away from the cooking to.......soft blankets and the treasures they concealed. But that was alright Bilbo seemed too sleepy to eat and as for himself Thorin liked his salt pork naked........no....no...no....well done...he like it...well done. "Oh, for Mahal's sake", he muttered as he started for his bedroll. Then it occurred to him, what was he thinking, he couldn't let poor little naked.....no...no...cold. poor little _cold_ Bilbo sleep alone. Thorin pulled his bedroll beside Bilbo's. Bilbo who was still wrapped in the blanket and as close to the fire as he could get looked at him with questioning eyes but said nothing.

"Bilbo, you'll need to stay warm tonight after getting wet like that. The fire will eventually die down and in order to make sure you don't catch a cold...a very bad cold...possibly the flu...or pneumonia, I will sleep close to you and share body heat. It is the only way to be certain you are safe."

"Thank you Master Thorin."Bilbo said, clutching the blanket tighter and moving over to his bedroll. _Very nice, Thorin....very diplomatic way to show me you are concerned and sleep close at the same time, without just ordering me around_ Bilbo thought keeping the blanket around him as he got into his bedroll.

Thorin placed an arm around Bilbo and pulled him close. Bilbo stiffened for a second then relaxed. Well, that is until an owl hooted then he tried to see just how close he could actually get to Thorin without crawling into the same bedroll. Thorin decided he truly loved owls and grinned as Bilbo cuddled even closer. 

The next morning after getting dressed Bilbo, started breakfast. Thorin had gotten the campfire going again. Bilbo knew this was going to be a good day. He had survived the woods, that evil bird, the stream, and a night sleeping on the ground. So, he thought cheerfully to himself, nature had thrown its worst at him and he had won. That's when he heard the wolves. 


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bilbo and Thorin discover more than the great outdoors.

Thorin was beside Bilbo in an instant once the first wolf howled. His sword drawn, his warrior training taking over. Bilbo stood transfixed by the sight of several large wolves crashing through the trees and coming to a halt just yards away. They seemed to register the fact that their prey wasn't totally defenseless. The growls were deep and menacing as they slowly began to circle, waiting for the moment to strike.

The largest, a sliver grey wolf, sprang at Thorin. Bilbo grabbed a piece of wood from the campfire and swung the flaming end back and forth in what seemed like a doomed effort to keep the pack at bay. There were three wolves attacking Thorin now, he brought his sword down with amazing force and slashed one across the face, then before it could retreat he finished it off, plunging his sword into its throat. Two, then three wolves lay dead but more simply took their place.

Suddenly a snarling, medium sized wolf jumped at Bilbo, who screamed. Thorin turned to protect him and the pack leader seeing an opening lounged at Thorin digging teeth and claws into his side. Thorin fell, dropping his sword, which Bilbo ran for; grabbing it he stabbed the large wolf that was attacking Thorin. It screamed in agony, the pack hearing their leader's cry focused all their attention on Bilbo who stood between Thorin and the advancing wolves. Swinging the heavy sword in every direction Bilbo glanced at the pack leader laying dead at his feet and saw his own death approaching with low deep growls that spoke of fangs, claws, and torn flesh. He steeled himself against the coming onslaught, his last thought was that if he died trying to protect this big oaf of a dwarf... _his_ big oaf of a dwarf...then so be it.

A gust of cold wind with the strength of a gale swept suddenly through the camp pushing the wolves back. Ice began to form on their fur and over their mouths and noses. They struggled against it for a second then panicked and ran, hitting their snouts on trees or the ground anything to break the ice off. Bilbo stood there for a second watching the wolves retreat, hearing their muffled cries as they ran. Then he was kneeling beside Thorin, cutting away pieces of blood soaked clothing with the sword. He looked around at the dead wolves making sure they were indeed dead then he started to clean Thorin's wounds. The dwarf was still conscience but barely. Bilbo could hear the wolves off in the distance.

" Bilbo, are you hurt?" Thorin's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"No, Thorin...you saved me...I'm here. Thorin, it's alright. Thorin......don't........go. Please, please. Just try to rest, you're going to be fine." Bilbo was lying and they both knew it. Thorin was bleeding badly. Trying to simply clean and bandage the wound was not enough, Bilbo had to do something. He blanched when he realized what that something was. 

Bilbo stared at the campfire, that icy wind had not put it out even though it had been strong enough to stop the wolves. First Dain, now the wolves; Bilbo knew something stranger than a pack of wolves was happening here. It was like the wind had _aimed_ only for the wolves, leaving him and Thorin totally untouched. He stood up and called out. "Who are you, what are you? Help me....please....help me get him to safety." But there was no reply. Vaguely Bilbo remembered his sore ankle and laughed a hollow humorless laugh. He was coming away from this hunting trip with a sore ankle while the dwarf he loved......while ...the...dwarf...he ...loved....might die. Bilbo thought back to Thorin facing that whole wolf pack and knew that it was only when he has turned to help Bilbo that he was actually wounded. 

Bilbo knelt by the fire holding the tip of the sword in the flames. Tears rolled down his cheeks. _He'll hate me for this._ He walked over to Thorin who was going in and out of consciousness. Taking the sword in one hand he knelt close to Thorin pulling him close and cradling him in his arms as best he could; then he placed the hot blade on Thorin's wound to cauterize it and stop the flow of blood. Thorin, weak and semi consciousness screamed once then thankfully sank into unconsciousness. Bilbo drew him closer and there he stayed for the rest of the morning, Holding Thorin, singing to him, telling him stories of his true life and the island he was from. 

By midday Bilbo had made up his mind, he would have to get Thorin back to Erebor. There was no way he could lift him onto the pony and dragging him behind one would probably reopen the wounds. He could not and would not leave Thorin to go for help. Bilbo bandaged Thorin's wounds and then waited. By late afternoon Thorin was stirring, that was all Bilbo needed. He had packed the supplies and as soon as Thorin could stand and walk a few steps he helped him get on his pony then tied him onto it. Bilbo thanked Mahal for the toughness of dwarves. Then Bilbo took the reins of both ponies and started back. It was the middle of the night when they arrived. Fortunately, the ponies knew the way back and once darkness fell Bilbo could see the lights of Dale in the distance. But whenever he questioned the way, a chilly breeze seemed to motivate the ponies to move in a certain direction. By now Bilbo was certain his parents had something to do with that breeze but he wasn't sure just what. Right now the main thing on his mind was getting Thorin back to Erebor and to a healer.

The guards has seemed to swarm in from every direction once they realized who the hobbit was with. A tall, tattooed dwarf Bilbo had seen before took Thorin down from the pony and carried him into Erebor. He yelled to the guards to get a healer and the King.

Thrain and Dis stood beside Thorin bedside as Oin examined his wounds. Bilbo stayed well out of the way as the healer worked. Thorin was conscious now and clearly in pain.

"Oin, where is Bilbo, is he alright?" Thorin tried to look around the room for his hobbit but with his family and Oin standing around his bed, his view of the room was blocked. " He hurt his ankle. Has someone looked at it?" 

" Bilbo, is here, he is alright except for a sore ankle and I will check him farther in a minute." Oin assured Thorin, then he turned to King Thrain. 

" Well, Your Majesty, the prince will recover but he should stay in bed for several days. He has lost a great deal of blood and very likely would have died if the wound had not been cauterized in time. It was also apparently cleaned very well which will help prevent infection. All in all the prince was quite lucky that the hobbit was there. I have given Prince Thorin something for the pain, placed ointment on the wounds and bandaged them, The bandages will need to be changed daily and he should drink the herbal mixture for the pain every six hours while he is in the first stages of healing. I will return to check on him every few hours but right now what he needs is rest. I suggest having the hobbit stay with him in case he needs anything or the pain worsens, in which case I should be sent for immediately."

"Thank you Oin. We'll see to it that he stays in bed."

Thrain never took his eyes off his son, his heir, the future of the Erebor. He supposed there was no way to just lock him away like the precious jewel he was, but still it would be a long time before he allowed Thorin outside Erebor without several guards to accompany him. As for the hobbit, he would talk to Thorin when he felt better about perhaps making him a free servant instead of a slave. With that Thrain turned to look at the hobbit who was sitting in a chair while Oin bandaged his ankle. The hobbit paid no attention to Oin however he was intently staring at Thorin. Thrain thought he saw worry and relief on the little beardless face. The hobbit was at the very least completely loyal to Thorin and at the most...well he'd let Thorin and the hobbit work that out.

Turning back to Thorin the King spoke gently but firmly, "Thorin, son, rest easy and do not leave this bed. I do not want you see you outside this room for at least a week is this clear." Thrain laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "Perhaps you are aware of how important you are to the Kingdom, but never forget my child that you are even more important to me. When you are well we will discuss at length just how ill advised it is to go into the wild with only one small hobbit, as opposed to your guards."

" But father......"Thorin started to protest.

"Exactly.... I am more than your king, I am your father and I will not have my son hurt even by his own ill conceived plans. Now rest child."

"Yes father." Thorin smiled weakly. Part of him wanted to assert that he was an adult fully capable of making good solid decisions. The fact that he was flat on his back in bed because of one of those decisions made that point a little hard to argue." His eyelids were starting to feel heavy. 

Thrain kissed Thorin on the forehead, something he hadn't done since Thorin was a dwrafling. He then went over to Bilbo who struggled slightly to stand. Now that he had gotten Thorin safely back he realized just how much his ankle hurt.

"Sit Bilbo, stay off that ankle." Thrain motioned for the hobbit to sit." I want to thank you Bilbo, you saved my heir...my son. This act of courage and kindness will not go unnoticed. I understand you room is somewhere here in Thorin's chamber."

" Yes Sire, Over there." Bilbo pointed to his alcove.

"Good, good, you will be here to help Thorin then. Thank you again Bilbo and I will remember this." With a long last look at his son Thrain turned and left.

" Dis, you don't think father is serious about having to take guards with me everywhere do you?" Thorin asked his sister. 

"Thorin dear, how do you feel right now?"

"Oh, much better, that pain mixture Oin gave me really did dull the pain."

" Oh, good." and with that Dis hit her brother lightly on the head.

"Dis! injured dwarf here, remember!" Thorin huffed.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Wait a minute ..you knew I was going!"

"Yes, but I didn't know you intended to be breakfast for wolves."

"But...."

Dis scowled at her brother and he would have almost thought she was angry except for the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Not ever....don't you ever do anything like this again, Thorin and I mean it."

"Yes Dis, I love you too sister."

Dis smiled and very gently hugged Thorin's shoulders. The herbal mixture Oin had given Thorin was making him very sleepy. Dis straightened the covers on his bed and said. "Sleep now brother." Thorin started to drift off into a much need sleep. Dis walked over to Bilbo and before he could stand she stooped down and hugged him.

"You saved him Bilbo. I can never thank you enough. I plan to talk to Thorin about doing something to show you just how much you have come to mean to this family. You stay just where you are and I will have your's and Thorin's meals sent up from the kitchen. Stay off that ankle." Then she hugged him again. "Shhhh, now you just rest Bilbo." She said with a smile when he started to thank her and with that she left. Oin repeated what Dis had said about his ankle and gave him an herbal mixture for the pain, telling him he would be back to check on them both in about two hours.

Bilbo walked rather gingerly on his sore ankle over to Thorin's bed. Thorin was asleep, the herbs having done their job. He just stared at his big, handsome, oaf of a dwarf for a few seconds, then there was a knock at the door. Thinking Oin must have forgotten something, he walked slowly over and opened the door. 

"Bilbo, darling is your ankle alright?"

"Mother! Father!"


	9. Some answers, some questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo find out some interesting information

"So, you've been watching the whole time."

"Well, not so much watching as we have been getting daily updates." 

" Updates!? Wait...so from the beginning. In that camp when those hideous slave traders were touching me...."

"Darling you had to know or at least believe that you could be in danger, true danger. This all had to be real. Not just a controlled ....."

" EXPERIMENT!!"

"Don't raise you voice at your mother! Now calm down Bilbo. Without this experiment you would have never met Thorin."

"Dear would you want to go back to being the same person you were before you came here?"

"Well ...no...but ....slavers...and leering dwarves..and....and...WOLVES, WOLVES MOTHER, WOLVES! WHERE'S THE CONTROL IN THAT!!!"

"Bilbo, I'm not telling you again. Do _not_ raise your voice at your mother and calm down. "

"Alright, alright...Mother I'm sorry but ....but....."

It was just all nearly too much for Bilbo to take in. "You said you received daily reports, was it the wind, that cold wind?"

"Yes dear. That cold wind was watching over you, making sure that things never went too far."

Bilbo huffed, "I asked it for help when Thorin was hurt but it did nothing. I don't know what wind could have done but......."

A chilly draft filled the little alcove and Bofur stepped out of nothingness."There now lad, I would never have let those slavers do more than touch you and even that was cut short. You had to know that there is evil in this world, to feel helpless, so that you would see the need to help those who truly are helpless. But, I would have frozen their private parts right off before I let them harm you Bilbo. As fer Thorin, it was important that you find the strength to save him. Dwarves may not be made from stone, but they are tough and strong. I knew he would make it back with your help. But, I did stop old Dain cold, so as to speak," Bofur laughed. " And those wolves too. But with Thorin...well I think it is good that his family is beholden to you just in case of what the future might bring."

Bilbo could not find the words, he could not find much of anything right now. Actually he felt a little dizzy. Bofur was that cold wind......What?....Bofur ....his friend Bofur....how....what...... He just stared at his friend feeling a little more light headed for a moment.

" Bilbo are you alright." his father asked

" Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

" Bilbo, dear you love him don't you. You each risked you lives to save the other. Darling you have fallen in love, the spell is broken. I'm so proud of you, Bilbo."

"Bofur....is.....the wind.....what? You know.............the two of you.....know.....the.....wind. You just go around socializing with................the wind." Bilbo gave his parents a 'who are these people' look.

"Well dear, Bofur is actually an Anemoi. He's Boreas, the north wind and bringer of cold winter air to be exact. And yes as ice dragons we know a great deal about the cold."

"Cute." Bilbo smirked.

"What was that young dragon." his father gave him a stern look.

" Nothing...nothing...just wondering if I'll ever be sane after this." Bilbo answered quietly. 

Belladonna laughed and Bungo and Bofur joined in. Bilbo just started at them Trying to decide if it was his parents and Bofur who were crazy or himself. One thing was very real the spell was broken he could conceivably unfurl his wings and fly home, right now, right this instant.......he could be walking on his island and sleeping in his own bed in no time.....and..and ......Thorin.

Thorin. How was he going to tell Thorin who and what he was?

It was all different now, all changed. He wanted to show Thorin the snow capped mountain peaks of his home. He wanted to stroll the meadows with his big oaf of a dwarf beside him. He...wanted...Thorin. Ok, he wanted to scream at his parents for a few years and stomp and curse and steal Bofur's hat and hide it....but without this all.........his mother was right. _Always a chilling thought_ , but his parents had been right. Everything was worth it.......worth Thorin. His big oaf of a dwarf. 

There was just one small problem. Thorin cared for him, he knew that, but it was a soft little hobbit he cared for, not an ice dragon. Even in human form he would tower over Thorin and well ........would he even be able to accept the fact that Bilbo was a dragon at all. It was one thing to love.....well care about anyway .......... a hobbit, it was quite another to picture a future with a dragon. Bilbo could adopt this hobbit form, as well as his more natural human like form...if it made Thorin more comfortable, if it made him happy....well actually if it just didn't send him screaming into the night. Bilbo would be just fine with that.

"How do I tell him what I am?" Bilbo looked from his parents to Bofur for an answer.

"What you are, is a prince in your own right. This dwarf should be honored that you would even consider him." Bilbo's father answered slightly disturbed that his son actually seemed to think there might be anything about being a magnificent ice dragon that the sleeping dwarf wouldn't admire.

"Your mother and I have taken rooms in Dale. We are in no hurry. This is your future and it is important." Bilbo's father stepped closer to his son and putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder he said, " I'm proud of you Bilbo, very proud." and with that he drew his son into a hug.

Bilbo for his part relaxed in his father arms for the first time since they had knocked on Thorin's door......no.......for the first time in years he relaxed. His parents approved of him...they had done the stupidest thing he had ever heard of to him....but right this second it was alright. He had survived and grown and changed all for the better and he had found Thorin. His parents approved of him, for the first time since he was a hatchling really, they were looking at him with pride. It was crazy .....but it was worth it......it truly was. Somehow he was going to make this work with Thorin _if_ it turned out that was what the dwarf wanted too... at the very least Bilbo was going to do his best. For the first time in his life he was aware that his best might just be really pretty good. That there might just be some substance to him after all.

" Thorin could wake up any second and Oin will be back soon; you all have to leave."

With a few more hugs he hurried his parents and Bofur out, after Bofur assured him, he would still be there if he needed help. Bilbo gingerly walked back over to Thorin's bed. He had never really looked past what was happening at the moment but now he needed to find a way to gently tell Thorin what he was. What if Thorin didn't care for him? What if he was just being kind....wait.....his Thorin...his oaf of a dwarf....no his Thorin cared, he was sure of it. Thorin had changed since Bilbo arrived and Bilbo had too. How do you tell someone that? Well first, Bilbo was sure he had to know if Thorin lov.......cared about him. Then after that, if he did, then he'd find a way to explain everything to him. 

This had to be done gently, delicately and softly to lessen the shock.

The first sound they heard was like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain began to creak.

Thorin woke at the sound. " Bilbo what is that? It almost sounds like a....a"

"Thorin, I love you, I wish there had been time to explain.....I will _not_ let it harm you or Dis or Erebor."Bilbo leaned down and kissed Thorin on the lips. 

" Bilbo is it a..."

Bilbo gently touched Thorin's cheek for a second, "worth it, oh yes....so worth it." he whispered then turned and ran for the balcony off Thorin's chambers. The wrought iron gate to the balcony was locked as usual. Bilbo grabbed the gate and ripped it off the hinges his hand already changing into a claw. Before Thorin could get completely across the room to follow him, Bilbo jumped off the balcony. Thorin yelled his name and as he did, he saw a flaming tree blow pass. There were screams from below and others echoing through Erebor. The alarms horns were sounding in Dale and being answered by the mountain's own. Thorin in a state of confusion, looked below for Bilbo, expecting to see a crumpled little body but there were only people running from the mountain. He had to do something. He was the crown prince, injured or not his place was with the guards protecting the city and he had to... _had to_ find Bilbo. Then he saw it, a large fire drake from the north headed for Dale...and something else.... three blue dragons headed for the fire drake. He could have sworn one looked directly at him for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Yoru_Hana who allowed me to "borrow" the idea of the watcher being a sentient wind. Boreas, was the Greek god of the cold north wind and the bringer of winter so I figure he can blew up on some ice, frost etc... He was sometimes pictured as a man with shaggy hair and a beard. Boreas-Bofur, shaggy hair and beard. It all just fit. Of course I gave him Bofur's sweet nature since Boreas apparently had quite a temper.


	10. Not On My Watch You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug

He had been trained to fight. He knew the strategies that should bring down a fire drake. While they were large, evil, and dangerous; their over confidence could be their undoing. _Could_ was the operative word. But he wasn't alone, his parents were there and the three of them could... _would_ prevail. This fire drake didn't know it yet, but he had picked the wrong mountain. No one was harming one hair on the head of that big oaf of a dwarf. Who just happened to be standing on the balcony clearly in harm's way even now, instead of going back inside the mountain like he had some common sense _the big oaf._

Smaug saw the blue dragons, three to be exact. The number hardly mattered. They didn't have his magnificent fire, they didn't have his strength. Their claws were nothing against him. And their ice...really, he thought....ice....really .....it made him want to laugh and then it made him angry very, very angry. That these worms should consider themselves and their ice any match for him, Smaug the Terrible, the Bringer of Death. It was insulting to think that the men and dwarves might believe these ice worms were his equals. Yes, he could see the inhabitants.....temporary inhabitants.....of Dale and Erebor running below. But now some had stopped running and were just standing, looking at the ice dragons. Did those two legged vermin actually believe that these worms would overcome his incredible might? Were they placing their feeble hopes on these ice dragons? How pathetic. Perhaps the ice worms were working with the two legged scum. Yessssss...yessssss,...it was clear now......they were conspiring to keep _his_ gold from him. He would destroy these three ridiculous creatures first and then as they were dying he would eat the men and dwarves so their screams would be the last sounds the ice worms heard. Yessssss, he liked that thought. 

The men of Dale ran to the tower that held the black arrows. One dragon would be hard enough to kill, but four. It would be impossible. The blue ones were flying away from Dale towards the fire drake. Perhaps they were not together, perhaps ....just perhaps the Valar were smiling on them and the blue dragons would attack the drake. But then they'd have the blue ones to deal with.

Thorin had put on a tunic and pants, he had his sword and was running. Dwalin met him, knowing the prince would stand and fight he had called the guard out; they were amassing inside the front gate. Thorin thoughts were wild, one second they were on Erebor, Dis, his father, his nephews and the next on Bilbo. Where was he? There hadn't been a body. No, it had to have been a dream or maybe that pain remedy Oin had given him. Bilbo probably hadn't even been in the room...but then he hadn't kissed him....no time...not now....there were the dragons to deal with. Had they hurt his hobbit? He'd kill them all if they had touched his hobbit, his Bilbo.

Smaug's stomach and chest began to glow orange-red as he readied his fire. The blue dragons flew in a V formation with the largest one in front flanked by the two smaller. When they were in range Smaug roared his flames only to have a cold wind force them back into his face. While the fire couldn't hurt him it did blind him for an instance; long enough for the large blue dragon to fly over and come up behind him, while the two smaller ones took their places, one on each side but slightly above. 

Suddenly dozens of ice spears were shooting from the mouths of the two smaller dragons ripping into Smaug's wings, tearing and shredding the leathery membrane. Smaug screamed in pain and fury, His wings.....nooooo.......his beautiful wings. Still the fire drake stayed aloft his powerful wings were damaged but they were so strong he could still fly, but there was pain and perhaps a little doubt. 

Suddenly the cold wind swirled around him turning into a tunnel shaped storm wind that captured the incensed dragon and twisted him upwards. Then as quickly as it began the wind was gone. Smaug; stunned, hurting, and disoriented plummeted downward. The large blue dragon swooped in spraying Smaug's chest with a coating of dark blue ice, then he was ripping at the scales, dislodging a large patch. Smaug, could feel the strange ice penetrating his scales, making them brittle enough to crack. Regaining his senses he clawed the blue dragon; biting and drawing blood. The two smaller dragons flew at the fire drake. The larger of the small dragons rammed into Smaug dislodging the largest blue from the drake's claws and teeth. Those two blues entwined in each others' wings tumbled towards the ground but were caught by a pillow of wind rushing upward towards them. 

Smaug roared, " Worms! You will all die!" He turned towards the two blue dragons readying his fire. The smallest dragon had been waiting for just this opening. Darting below Smaug, he opened his mouth, tilted his head back, aimed, and shot a volley of black ice arrows at the exposed patch of skin on Smaug's chest. It had taken him months to learn just the right combination of internal chemicals to create black ice arrows. At the time Bilbo had thought it was a total waste of energy, now he thanked the Valar for his tutors insisting that he do it over and over until he got it right. 

The arrows hit, burying themselves deep in the body of the fire drake. To far from his stomach for the acid that began his fire or his fire gland to melt them. Protected by just a hint of magic they burst into Smaug's chest and began to freeze him from the inside. First his heart stopped, frozen solid, then the ice spread throughout his body. As Smaug fell, his last thoughts were ones of disbelief.

The men of Dale readied their black arrows, perhaps they could kill the blue dragons, perhaps they would be satisfied with having killed the fire drake and just leave. The dwarves of Erebor stood ready to defend their city against the three remaining dragons with their lives. Thorin, frantic over not seeing Bilbo, stood his ground hoping that in defending the city he would be protecting Bilbo who had to be somewhere inside. All hearts in Dale and Erebor watched the blue dragons approach. They were ready to defend their homes, they were ready to die trying, they were not ready for the sight of three dragons landing in a cloud of blue mist, which dissipated to reveal three small hobbits. Two males and a female, the taller male appeared hurt. A lookout from Erebor yelled the news that the dragons had transformed. Thorin rushed to a balcony overlooking the gates and stared in shock at the three little hobbits. As the hobbits walked closer, his shock grew into total disbelief. The smaller male was Bilbo.

Thorin wanted to run to him...to his hobb......his....his....dragon. Was he seeing things, was this all a dream? The hobbits walked to the gates of Erebor, while a cold wind seemed to swirl around them, ready to deflect any black arrows the dwarves might have. \--------------------------------------  


The Durins and the Baggines stood in the throne room facing each other. Bungo's wounds has already started to heal. Bilbo spoke first since he was the only one that knew everyone.

He bowed and began, "Your majesty, King Thrain, allow me to introduce my parents King Bungo and Queen Belladonna of the Far West Sea. Father, Mother allow me to introduce King Thrain of Erebor, and his son and daughter; Crown Prince Thorin, and Princes Dis."

The silence that followed was deafening. The royals all bowed slightly to each other.

"Then Thrain spoke, "You saved both Dale and Erebor today at the risk of your lives. For that, I thank you. But I must know why did you do this and what do you want from us?"

"They've come for yer son, your great majesty sire." Bofur appeared out of nowhere.

"What!" 

"Bofur please stop joking, They will believe you." Bungo insisted.

Thrain looked relieved, that the statement was apparently meant to be amusing. Until he realized that Bofur had just suddenly appeared out of thin air. 

Dis stared at her slave. "Bofur.......how did you do that? You are...what .....what are you?. Are you a dragon too?"

"Me, no , I'm nothing so majestic as a dragon although that would be quite nice. I'm also nothing bad or terrible, unless yer overly fond of summer."

"What?"

"I'll explain everything, but I think my dragon friends here have more important business right now."

Dis just stared.

"Bilbo?" Thorin couldn't take his eyes off his hobbit...dragon.....Bilbo...his Bilbo.

"Thorin?" Bilbo smiled shyly at Thorin, trying to hide his nervousness.

"You're a dragon."

"You're a dwarf."

"But how....why."

"Thorin all relationships have their problems."

_Silence_  


"Thorin." Bilbo looked into those crystal blue eyes and wanted to spend his life with this....his big oaf of a dwarf.  


"Bilbo." Thorin didn't have any idea how this could possibly work out. He just knew it would.

"I care deeply about you."

"I care deeply about you too."

"I don't know how I'll explain your being a....a......dwarf."

"What!?"

"I mean of all things, a dwarf."

"What?"

"People think you're made from stone you know"

"What?" 

"But if I really care about you, it won't matter to me, will it? If I really care, I won't see a dwarf or anything else, all I will see is the person." Bilbo looked hopeful and afraid as he waited for Thorin's response." 

_Silence_  


I don't care if you are a hobbit or a dragon or and an orc...well maybe orc........I care for you Bilbo. Deeply, truly....for you"  


"Thorin."

"Bilbo."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I thought you had jumped to your death. The thought was more terrifying than the fire drake."

"I'm terrifying too; I'll have you know."

"Only when you're out camping."

"Camping is hard and totally unnatural and there are big evil birds out there, thank you very much."

They found themselves in each others arms.

Belladonna and Dis were in tears, while Thrain and Bungo were wondering if each could convince the other to pay for half of the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, just to finish up the loose ends like slavers, the Thain and a few more things


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever...well you know.

Fili and Kili made adorable flower dwarflings, except they tended to throw the flowers at the wedding guests instead of sprinkling them as they walked. Which would have been fine except Thorin being a dwarf had insisted on adding small gemstones to the contents of the flower baskets. The guests were caught somewhat off guard when they realized they were being pelted with stones and really rather pleased when the stones turned out to be precious gems.

The Thain of the Shire attended the wedding with about one hundred of his closest relatives. Belladonna had steeled herself for the fact that given the turn of events, with Bilbo as consort to the crown prince, it was only right that she should explain to the Thain and his wife who and what Bungo, Bilbo and herself really were.

On a sunny day in the Shire two months before the wedding, Bungo, Belladonna and Bilbo in their hobbit form arrived at the Thain's smial. They had tea and lemon cake, then taking the Thain's hands in her own with tears in her eyes Belladonna began.

" We really do love you, you know, p..p..papa and m..mama. You have been so kind and loving. But we have not been honest with you. You deserve to know what we really are.

The Thain and his wife, and Gerontius and Adamanta Took looked at each other and smiled. Just then one of their daughters; Mirabella came running in with two of her friends. They had been playing outside and were still giggling.

" Shhh, Mira please, you and your friends go into the kitchen and get something to eat. We need some quiet, Belladonna is about to tell us she, Bungo and Bilbo are dragons." Adamanta said to her daughter.

"Yes, mama." Then turning to Belladonna, " 'bout time, Bellie." Mirabella said with another giggle to which her friends agreed as they headed towards the kitchen.

" Belladonna dear, you just go right ahead. Dear...dear? Oh sweetie are you alright, you look so pale?"

" Why, now that you mention it, all three of them do. Here now, you all just sit back, we'll get you something to eat. The old Took looked a little worried and a little amused as he and Adamanta headed for the kitchen to get their beloved dragons something warm and soothing to eat.

"Bungo...how....did?" Belladonna turned to her husband in shock.

"No idea....this can't be real. I know that spell works, Belladonna...I know it does."

Bungo was right, it did work on men and elves and most definitely dwarves but not on hobbits. Something about a purity of heart that Yavanna had instilled in her little wonders, that kept them free from deceptive magic. So while the three dragons had indeed looked like hobbits the inhabitants of the Shire were never fooled. But they were never afraid either. The hobbits sensed the love the three dragons had as a family and the deep concern Bilbo's parents had for their child. Hobbits are creatures that believe deeply and firmly in family. They weren't quite sure what Bungo and Belladonna had in mind for Bilbo but the concern for their son was clearly written on their faces. Well, clearly for any hobbit to see that is. So they simply accepted that any parents caring so much should receive their support and they gave it freely.

_________________________________________________________

Now he Tooks and Baggines sat watching Bilbo..their Bilbo as far as they were concerned, stand next to Thorin, as the ceremony began. More than one person stared in wonder at the wedding party. Tall blue skinned human-like dragons, majestic in their clothing of blues, greens, golds and silvers. Their wings folded politely and horns polished until they gleamed; standing next to small hobbits who wore flowers in their hair and dwarves wearing gold and jewels. Dain sat with a stunned look on his face during the entire ceremony. He had gifted the couple with the largest amount of gold and jewels of anyone. He bowed politely and nervously apologized to Bilbo who graciously accepted. Bofur wasn't quite so gracious as Dain was continual hit by freezing drafts in otherwise toasty warm rooms throughout the day.

The wedding was the biggest news middle-earth had seen for centuries. The crown prince of Erebor wed to a hero dragon who helped save Dale and Erebor itself. All could see how much in love Thorin and Bilbo were. Instead of the desolation that the fire drake could have created in the land; there were joy.

It took some time but Bilbo tracked down the slave traders that had captured him near Bree and the one that had sold him to Thorin. He didn't believe in slavery but he certainly wasn't going to have his brand new husband watch him change into dragon form and shred them like part of him really wanted to. So he put the slavers to work instead. Accompanied by guards they were sentenced to travel the length of middle-earth finding other slavers who kidnapped their victims and turning them over to the Rangers in those areas. Slavery might not be illegal everywhere in middle-earth but kidnapping was. This helped to lessen the slave trade a little, but only a little. What really helped was Thorin convincing Thrain to outlaw it in Erebor. Dale not wanting to alienate their powerful neighbor did the same. It was a start. Especially when Erebor brought all the slaves in the market at Dale and helped them either return home or offered them work as freed servants. Thorin and Bilbo were hailed as liberators by some and thought to be just plain crazy by others. The latter opinion was relegated to whispers however, since it is fairly hard to stand against the richest kingdom in middle-earth particularly when part of the royal family included dragons

Funny how things happen. Bofur stayed on for a while, having fallen totally in love with Kili and Fili. He adored the dwarflings and made them toy after toy that was intricate and ingenuous. Dis stared in wonder at Bofur who no longer was considered a slave, but a treasured friend. Even after he left Ertebor he returned often, to check on the dwarflings.  


Bilbo stayed in Erebor. Thorin after all was crown prince, whereas Bilbo's sister was crown princess. His parents insisted on sending dragon guards to make sure Erebor, their son and son-in-law were safe from trolls, orcs, goblins, or anything else that might make the mistake Smaug did of choosing the wrong mountain to attack. It was a familiar sight to see several blue ice dragons flying in patrol around Erebor.

King Thrain noticed that suddenly neighboring kingdoms that had never been terribly interested in the dwarves before had become very, very friendly. The Woodland realm unexpectedly wanted to extend trade agreements. Even the dwarves of the Iron Hills who had long grumbled against Erebor's not sharing more of its' riches, sweetly offered any assistance they could give their dear cousins. Odd how having dragons changed things.  


In the spring after their wedding Bilbo took Thorin to visit his parents' kingdom in the Far West Sea and fulfilled his dream of walking through meadows with his love by his side. Every time Bilbo thought back on his unexpected adventure he decided over and over that his parent had to be insane. Then he would look into Thorin's crystal blue eyes and thank the Valar for his parents' insanity...because Thorin was worth it all...his big oaf of a dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the story hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. Thank you all for the responses.


End file.
